Capturing the Avatar: A Collection of Drabbles
by shin0bu
Summary: Drabbles that are short, sweet, and to the point. Humorous.
1. Sungi Horn

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_Sungi horn_** or **_Why Zuko hates music night

* * *

_**

Summary: Set sometime during the first season

A/N: Because we all love a pissed off Zuko XD.

* * *

There were many reasons why Zuko hated music night.

This was one of them.

As he heard the annoying sounds of his Uncle and the crew playing on the deck, he attempted to ignore them. Zuko was tired, and wanted nothing more than some well deserved rest. But it was difficult to get to sleep with that blasted racket, and that…_Sungi _horn…

He tried to calm himself down.

He paced his room, attempted to meditate, all but shoved his pillow into his ears.

Nothing worked.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zuko stomped out of his room and made his way to the noise.

"**_WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!"_**

The crew stopped instantly stopped playing, some people in right in the mid-note, others in mid-breath.

"We'll keep it down, nephew." Uncle Iroh assured him, and turned back to the sailors, who all nodded their heads vigorously.

Zuko sighed, then made his way back to his room, with one thought in mind.

They'd better keep it down, or he'd pitch every last one of them, instruments included, off the ship.


	2. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_Bad Timing _**or **_Why it's a good idea to listen to other people's advice

* * *

_**

Summary: Set sometime during the first season. When? Your guess is as good as mine -.

A/N: I love torturing Zuko…

* * *

When Zuko sent one of his men to find the Avatar and his friends, he was immediately angered by the suggestion the scout had given him.

"What do you mean 'please wait a few minutes to attack them'?" Zuko was livid. He was a **_prince, _**for Agni's sake. An exiled prince, but a prince, dammit. And he was **_not _**going to listen to some idiotic, low-ranking soldier to give him suggestions on the best time to attack his prey.

Zuko ran towards the directions the man had given him, ignoring the scout's stammer that he was running straight into--

A shrill scream was heard a few minutes later.

--the bathing Watertribe girl.

Sighing, Zuko's crew and his Uncle went to rescue the likely drowned prince.


	3. They did it

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_They did it _**or **_Secret

* * *

_**

Summary: It sounds adultish, M-ish, maybe, but I had to do this.It's certainly an unexpected ending... ;) Set sometime during…first, second season, before Toph. Unfortunately. (Kicks herself)

A/N: If the title offends you, do not read. I repeat, do not read--unless you are curious.

* * *

The first time they did it, Katara made Aang swear not to tell Sokka about it, under pain of death. 

Aang was very disturbed about keeping such a secret. Sokka was a very skilled warrior, and it was likely he'd end up killing the both of them if he found out.

But Katara convinced Aang in the end that it was for the best that Sokka should not find out.

So whenever the warrior left to go hunting or bathing, or even to chase Momo after the lemur stole some kind of treat away from him, Aang and Katara would do it, very discreetly, and Sokka never suspected a thing.

Until the day he caught them.

When he did, Sokka stared. And stared some more. And his blue eyes grew round and shocked, then angry.

His face purpled, he opened his mouth, but no noise came out. How strange--his vocal cords appeared to have been malfunctioning.

Katara calmly stared back at her brother, while Aang cringed beside her.

Sokka finally found his voice.

"How **_could _**you?" He snarled, "I mean, you …and him…and **_that…"_**

Aang attempted to explain. "We didn't tell you about it, because--K-Katara said--you were a..uhm…very competitive, Sokka. And…"

"A sore loser," Katara concluded, concentrating on her next move.

"**_You're supposed to be my friend!" _**Sokka shrieked in despair. "I can't believe you guys kept this a secret from me, for how long? Since we've been traveling together? Since when have you done this …"

"Not long, Sokka. Just since we've been to Omashu--" Aang was cut off as Sokka gave a dry sob and stared at the open Pai Sho board between Aang and Katara.

Katara sighed. "Stop being such a baby, Sokka. It's just a game."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, Uncle Iroh. It appears you are not the only Pai Sho fanatic in the Avatar verse…XD. 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_Meeting _**or **_How Azula met Mai.

* * *

_**

Summary: Set before the 1st season of Avatar.

A/N: This is…weird, but expected.

* * *

Every once in awhile, just for the sake to show off to the other nobles in the city, the royal family would have a formal dinner.

Only the most exclusive families could attend (meaning it was invitation only), and it was stuffy, boring, and annoying. Both Azula and her brother Zuko were made to wear their most stiff and uncomfortable clothes (meaning it was their best).

Azula secretly believed that the whole point behind being made to wear uncomfortable dresses was for her mother Ursa to make sure she didn't end up killing or roasting anybody who annoyed her alive.

However, she kept such thoughts to herself.

When the children of all the nobility were introduced to each other, she happily embarrassed her brother by calling him by the name she invented for him. And then she made a couple of the girls cry by scorching the toy dolls they had attempted to shove under her nose. Why did they shove said dolls under her nose? She didn't know.

And she didn't **_care. _**Duh.

But she did apologize, sullenly, because soon Ursa reappeared with Zuko and the two girls (who had run to tattle on her, the sneaks) and she seriously considered setting their expensive gowns afire . But once her mother was gone, she just glared at the girls and her brother, and loudly announced that the **next **person who dared mess with her, no, the nest person who **talked to her **she would kill.

So whoever had a death wish should just step up and announce it to her.

Mai immediately stepped forward.


	5. Bad Timing Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_Bad Timing Part II _**or **_Sokka's jump to conclusions…_**

* * *

Summary: Set sometime during the 1st season…continuation of Bad Timing..

A/N: Because I just had to continue that ; )

* * *

Once Zuko had rushed into the lake that Katara had been bathing in, the furious girl's scream tore through the air.

Zuko, who had been so stunned to have sight of the Water bender before him, didn't notice that he'd run into the lake by accident. Katara used the opportunity to sink deeper into the water, while simultaneously creating a wave so large that Zuko was hurled, shouting, out of the lake, into the air, and through the dense trees he'd come from.

Sighing in relief, Katara immediately tried to get to shore find her clothes.

"Katara! Are you okay?!" A familiar, concerned figure burst from the direction of their camp.

Katara screamed for the second time today. "AANG!!"

"OH!" Aang attempted to shield his eyes, as his face blushed a bright red. "Oh, sorry--Katara, sorry!!" He tried to back away from the sight but instead ended up losing his balance and falling over backwards on the ground.

"What's going on here?"

In the midst of confusion, Sokka leapt out of the dense underbrush of the trees, boomerang in hand. "Where are the fire benders?!"

"You idiots! Get _out _of here!" Katara shrieked, trying to sink deeper into the lake in an attempt to save any shred of her dignity left.

Sokka almost screamed as loudly as Katara. "Oh, shit!"

The poor warrior averted his horrified, scalded eyes away--**_far away--_**from his sister. Instead, he locked eyes with Aang.

At that instant, he misinterpreted the entire situation.

"You--pervert!!" Sokka howled, swinging his boomerang madly at poor, bewildered Aang (who hadn't moved from his spot on the ground). "You were spying on my sister! I'll **kill **you!"

Aang shrieked, scampered to his feet, and dashed into the safety of the woods, Sokka hot on his heels. Amazing that the Water tribe boy could yell that many obscenities while running without losing his breath…

Katara sighed, quickly got out of the lake, dressed herself, and dashed after them.

It was one thing for the Fire nation to kill Avatar. It was quite another for an enraged, confused, Sokka do to so.


	6. Laundry Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar…these drabbles are for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Title: **_Laundry day _**_or __**Open Ending.

* * *

**_

Summary: Set during the first season.

A/N: I'm not very nice to the ATLA guys, am I?

* * *

When they first met each other it was decided, unanimously between the Gaang, that Sokka would hunt and forage for food, Aang would set up camp, and Katara would cook.

Of course, this did not always happen. Aang and Katara _would _occasionally trade chores, but Sokka was always the breadwinner. It was just the way things worked. And everything worked perfectly well for awhile, until…

"I can't _believe _you're sick!" Sokka exclaimed indignantly to Katara, who sniffled slightly, " I mean…this can't be **_happening. _**Who's going to cook the food now? Or do the laundry? Or--"

"Sokka, maybe you should give it a rest. Katara really doesn't look so good," Aang pressed his fingers against Katara's scalp, concern etched on his youthful face. "She's got a fever."

Sokka groaned, holding up the carcass of a rabbit he's just managed to kill a few moments ago, for breakfast. Aang grimaced, moved a pace or two back, as Sokka began to howl.

"What the heck do I do with this now?" He waved the rabbit underneath Aang's nose, while Aang tried not grimace, or worse, throw up the last decent meal he'd had before Katara's sickness. "I don't know how to cook!"

"Maybe now would be a good time to learn?" Katara laid back down in her sleeping bag, shivering, "Besides, why'd you go hunting anyways? You know Aang doesn't eat meat."

Sokka slapped his hand against his forehead. "Right. I forgot. But _we _could've still eaten it…"

Katara coughed, groaning. "Well, that doesn't matter now anyways. I can't do anything in this state…"

"You just take it easy, Katara. Me and Sokka will take care of stuff today," Aang replied cheerfully, while Sokka's mouth dropped.

"What?"

"So what do you want to do? Cook? Or maybe wash?" Aang turned to Sokka, with a thoughtful look.

"**_What?"_**

Sokka's jaw was still hanging open.

Aang thoughtfully rubbed his chin, then volunteered to do the laundry, leaving Sokka to stare blankly at his rabbit carcass.

Then Sokka realized that left him with the cooking.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?"

* * *

Several minutes later, as Aang kneeled by the river, lathering their clothes with soap, Sokka came out of nowhere, hurling a screeching Momo away from his shirt.

Unfortunately, he hadn't seen where he'd been going, and Momo ended up plastered on Aang's face

Aang screamed, falling over backwards into the shallow water.

"Aang--I can't do this!" Sokka raved, completely oblivious to Aang's frantic attempts to yank Momo off his head, "I tried, believe me. But Momo attacked me! You've got to keep him under control or something Aang. I ruined dinner 'cause of him--all that good meat…wasted."

Sokka shook his head sadly, as Momo leapt towards dry land.

"So I've decided to switch jobs with you," the warrior concluded.

"Fine," Aang stood up and dried his clothes off with his airbending. "But we're not eating meat for dinner."

"We all have to make sacrifices," Sokka replied solemnly.

…………………..

Once it was time to eat, Sokka returned, soaking wet without the laundry.

Sokka immediately announced that from that moment on, he would never, _ever, do the laundry **again. **_Why?

He never did say.

The reader will be interested to know, however, that for about a month, Sokka had nightmares about evil turtle ducks.


	7. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_Nightmares _**_or __**Toph unintentionally causes a scene

* * *

**_

Summary: Set sometime during the second season.

A/N: Sometimes, I wonder where I get these ideas from…

* * *

Everybody in the world has an occasional bad dream. If an individual is sharing a room with someone who has said bad dream, the individual will usually awaken them.

When Katara has a bad dream, usually any of the Gaang will awake her without fear, because she needs to be near water to do water bending.

When Sokka has one, usually anyone of the Gaang will awaken him, with _some_ fear, because the warrior tends to sleep with his weapons under his pillow.

Nobody is afraid of waking Aang from nightmares, because even if he accidentally uses his air bending, it won't cause much damage.

However, everyone is afraid of waking Toph up. She's not a morning person anyway, and she is snappish when awoken.

When Toph had a nightmare once, Aang had tried to wake her up. He carefully shook her shoulder, but Toph awoke, terrified, and hurled a large column of rocks at Aang.

Luckily for Aang, he managed to cushion the blow with his air bending.

But that hadn't stopped him from flying ten feet in the air, landing on Appa's head. Unfortunately, Appa had been asleep at the time…

Poor Appa was half-hysterical. The sky bison had been having a nightmare of his own, and when Aang collided with him, he awoke and went on a mini-rampage, nearly trampling on the rest of the sleeping Gaang, their supplies, and their campsite. It took them several minutes to calm the big guy down…

Toph didn't join in. She'd obliviously fallen back into slumber.


	8. Meeting II

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: **_Meeting II_** or **_Enemy/friend_**

Summary: When Mai and Azula met Ty Lee.

A/N: They had to have met her _somewhere_, right?

* * *

One of the best (and worst) days of Azula's life was when she met Ty Lee.

She had been attending an academy of sorts, with her best friend/worst enemy Mai. Azula considered Mai to be a best friend/worst enemy, because in her book, the old saying of keep your friends close and her enemies closer made sense.

With Mai in both categories, she could always keep her under her watchful eye.

When Azula met Ty Lee, that all changed.

Ty Lee was both cheerful, contented, hyper, peppy, and all sorts of words that had the same meaning of the word 'happy', and if Azula cared to look in a thesaurus, she could probably find more words for the girl. It disgusted Azula to meet someone like that--disgusted and scared the crap out of her.

What was there to be so _happy _about?

The word 'leech' to her also came to mind.

Yes, Ty Lee was a leech that would follow her around, almost stalk her, and Azula came very close to killing her the first week she'd been introduced to Ty, because she had the idea Ty was trying to assassinate her.

But when she found out that Ty Lee had only been trying to be her friend, she decided to send her unofficial assassin (or assassin to be) Mai after her.

Things did not go as planned.

Mai instead befriended Ty Lee--either that, or Ty herself had hypnotized her with some kind of voodoo peppyness, that rendered Mai's brain useless for killing.

Azula suspected it was the latter.

IF that was the case, then it would be a valuable thing to have Ty Lee as her "friend".

So when Ty Lee happily declared them to be best friends for ever and ever, Azula nodded her consent and silently added that the day she found out Ty Lee's power, she would make sure her 'friend' was executed painlessly.


	9. Prank!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: _**Prank! **_Or _**I hate you**_

Summary: Pranks that occur within the ATLA group

A/N: Hey, they're kids. Why not?

* * *

One of the safest places to be in the world was riding on Appa's back in the middle of the sky. 

Sometimes this statement wasn't true, however.

Sometimes they were tracked down by the fire nation this way. By the two semi-insane Fire Prince and Princess, to be precise. Or like the time they had gone to the swamp. Or the time hot, flaming rocks had been hurled at them to reach Avatar Roku's temple. Or…

Best not to think about more times.

It was mid afternoon when Sokka had gotten bored with riding on Appa's back. He was almost asleep, and Toph was sitting next to him very quietly. Katara was talking to Aang about something, while he steered Appa.

Sokka was so very bored…

He began to think. Suddenly he inspired himself, and lightly touched Toph's shoulder.

"What?"

"Hey, I have an idea to kill the boredom."

Toph listened intently. She was interested.

"Come over here closer, so they won't hear."

She did, and he put his mouth very close towards her ear.

"Okay, then--LISTEN!!"

Toph jumped, momentarily deaf as Katara and Aang stopped talking.

Sokka was laughing his head off. "I can't _believe _you fell for that."

Toph forced a laugh. Katara and Aang exchanged glances. They could already smell the danger in the air.

Sokka was _so _dead.

"Good one, Sokka! Do you know one that's even better?"

Sokka shook his head, still grinning like the idiot he was.

Toph beckoned him closer. He leaned in ever so slightly.

She grabbed him and threw him off Appa.


	10. Scary

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: _**Scary **_or _**Socks**_

Summary: Set sometime before Ba Sing Se.

A/N: Toph rules!!

* * *

It wasn't often when the Gaang could relax and entertain themselves somehow. 

The 'family' were currently sitting around the campfire, leaning against Appa and watching the flames flicker. Momo was nestled in Katara's arms, snoozing.

It was then that they began to tell each other stories.

Mostly, the stories they told were old legends they'd heard before. Maybe a few childhood stories. Nothing really big.

The subject was slowly switched to the scariest things they had ever encountered.

Katara was the first to say anything.

"Socks."

Everyone stared at the young Waterbender in various degrees of confusion.

"What?" Aang blinked in his clueless, cute kind of way. "Socks?"

"Yes." Katara laid the flying lemur gently on the ground, and slowly stood up and walked over to their pack. She rummaged around in the inside of it, until she slowly pulled out a pair of blue socks.

Sokka shrank against Appa's fur. "Katara..."

"This, my friends, is the scariest thing you will ever see in your life," Katara solemnly said, as Toph and Aang lay there in silence.

Katara waved the socks around. "I don't care what you see later in our jouney--

"I don't care if you get eaten by the Unagi--

"I don't care if Azula is about to kill us--

"I don't care if you end up facing Fire Lord Ozai himself--

"The scariest thing in the world, no in all of _existence, _is Sokka's socks."

The children burst into laughter. Sokka scowled, a blush spreading throughout his cheeks. "Katara!!"

"We've found him at last--get the Avatar!"

The Gaang sprang to action as Azula and her cronies suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, brandishing weapons and fire.

"Quick!" Toph shouted, "Throw the socks!"


	11. Macho

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: _**Macho **__or __**Dolls**_

Summary: More Sokka humiliation. Set sometime during the third season…in my head….(goes away whistling).

A/N: I have to stop picking on Sokka…

* * *

When the Gaang had to go to another village/town to get a few of the supplies they needed and had run out of, they past by a toy shop.

More specifically, a doll shop.

Sokka grinned. "Hey, why don't we stop by? I'm sure the _girls _sure miss playing with their dolls."

"I don't play with dolls," Toph fumed. The young earth bender is a tomboy, and proud of it.

"I used to," Katara admitted. She let a little smirk slide onto her face. "And so did you, _**Sokka."**_

Aang stares as Sokka, as if to verify this. He finds it hard to believe that oh-I'm-so-macho-Sokka used to play with dolls.

Sokka turns beet red. "I played with your dolls _one time, _and you still won't let it go!"

* * *

A/N: This was actually inspired by the pilot episode of Avatar. Apparently, six year old Sokka had been braiding Katara's dolls hair. 


	12. Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title: _**Babies **__or __**Stork**_

Summary: The eternal question. Set in first season.

A/N: Why didn't this cross my mind sooner?

* * *

There is a question that every child asks its parent when it gets old enough to think about it.

And most parents have a near heart attack when they hear it.

Katara, however, is not a parent. But she has a very similar reaction.

"Well, Aang--" Katara begins to explain, feeling the blood drain from her face. "Babies are made….uh…."

Aang cocks his head. "Huh?" The boy stares up at her, wearing his innocent puppy dog eyed look.

"Well…" Katara is extremely nervous. "You see, when a…um…man and a woman--they want to have a kid, and…"

"They call the stork," Sokka, who is sharpening his knife, sprawled carelessly all over Appa, has heard the question, and has quickly answered it.

"Call the stork? How do you do that?" the ever curious Avatar asks.

"You need a special horn to call them," Sokka continues. He inspects his blade. "Needs to be just a little sharper…"

"Oh." Curiosity sated, Aang turns back to his seat on Appa's head to steer.

"Thanks Sokka," whispers Katara, relieved, "I owe you one."

"Glad to be of help." Sokka puts the knife away. "I mean, I knew you didn't know about the stork…"

Katara gives Sokka a blank look.

Sokka continues. "See, only a few of us older kids know about it. I'm surprised that Gran-gran didn't ever tell you about the stork, but I guess she just thought you were too young…"

Katara is trying not to laugh. " Yeah, you're right."


	13. Fan Girlz!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title:_**Fan Girlz! **__or__**Why Zuko should listen to Mai**_

Summary: Fan girls! Set during the third season.

A/N: I'm back! Is that good or bad I wonder? (Shrugs) Inspired by the third season.

* * *

Zuko is glad to be back in his home, in the glorious Fire Nation.

Though he has matured from being away for three years, has gotten taller, has grown long hair that catches the breeze in manner that makes many girls scream, he doesn't realize that he really should be miserable.

Really.

Even though now he has a relationship with Mai, and he has a scar that makes most normal people flinch when looking at his face, _they still haven't left him alone._

He thought he had escaped them. He had a few girls who had admired him, Song and that girl, Jin, at the Earth Kingdom, to name a few, but now…

Now it is _**worse.**_

He does notice when a few of them ogle him while he's at the beach, without realizing he should be running for cover. When he does realize that he should run, it is too late, because there seem to be dozens at them ganging up on him.

It is worse than Ty Lee having fan boys hanging on her every move.

When Zuko has Fan Girls, they do much more damage.

That is why Mai is does not get angry or sulky at her new homicidal inclined boyfriend. She, in fact, feels sorry for him.

When the Fan Girls are done, she tosses Zuko a towel, with an averted gaze, and reminds him that her idea of packing those extra sets of clothes was a Good idea.


	14. Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Title:_**Sick **__or __**Water**_

Summary: Sometimes, it really sucks to get sick.

A/N: Was watching the first season, thought it would be good for a one shot.

* * *

Katara didn't like to get sick. What was really bad about it was that usually whenever Sokka got sick, she usually ended up catching whatever virus he had. 

She wondered if he got her sick on purpose sometimes, just to take pestering to the next level.

She coughed--feeling extremely thirsty. Momo scurried towards her, and Katara stifled an 'aww!' that threatened to escape her mouth. There was plenty of time to coo at Momo later. Right now, she needed liquid, and not just to Waterbend either.

"Momo…listen carefully…I need you to get us some water--"

The girl proceeded to explain how, and where to get water. When she finally guessed Momo got the idea, she watched him scurry off, hearing Sokka's weak laughter.

Katara tried to sleep.

And found it was impossible.

"Sokka--please, can you be a little more--cough--quiet?"

Sokka giggled. "Who's Sokka?"

Katara rolled her eyes. She really, really hoped that the virus didn't make her as silly. "You are."

"I am what?'

"Sokka."

"Sorry, he's not here right now. Can you leave a message?"

Katara stared, wondering what that meant, and believed he had finally lost his mind. Of course, she had no idea that this sort of question was asked when answering the phone, because there was no such thing as phones in that world.

This of course, does not explain how Sokka would know to say such a thing, and the author quickly changed the subject.

"Well, then, what is your name?"

"It's Appa." Sokka replied matter of factly. "I always liked that name. Appa. NO! I want to be Momo instead! Yeah! Momo's a cool name!"

At that instant, Momo came back, carrying, not water, but a…

"BOOK!" Sokka croaked, yanking it from Momo's grasp and riffling through the pages. He carefully set it on his head, and beamed.

"Momo--we need water," Katara almost felt desperate. "Wa--ter."

Momo cocked his head, and soared out the window again.

Katara waited. And waited, wincing as Sokka began to sing about how lovely his new hat was, how awesome the name Momo was, in a painfully off key voice that made Katara want to rip her ears off, if it were possible.

Several more minutes later…

"No Momo--I don't want that…"

Several more minutes later…

"Water, Momo. Please!"

A few more minutes after that…

"Wow--that is a nice goblet…No! Momo, I meant…"

"Oh--just forget it…" Katara muttered, once Momo had returned for the fifteenth or so time. By that point, there were all sorts of paraphernalia scattered all over the place, several of which Sokka cooed at.

"Don't worry Rocky--I'll take care of you!" He hugged a large rock to his chest, vowing to never again act aggressively toward any kind of rock/earth again.

Katara almost cried when Aang came back.

"OH AANG! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!"

Katara promptly glomped him, and Aang realized that all the trouble he had with getting the frozen frogs was _worth _it.


	15. Clones

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title:_**Clones **__or __**Seminar **_

Summary: Because in order to be perfect, you must practice.

A/N: I had this weird idea come into my mind one day. Are my oneshots getting ridiculous or what?

* * *

There was complete and utter pandemonium in the room. 

The guard sighed. _Well, I guess this is what you get when you join the Dai Lee. I should've listen to mother and became a cabbage merchant. _

"Girls! Please, calm down!"

The women, from the ages of seventeen to twenty seven, ignored him completely. One actually turned around and flipped the bird at him, before turning to shout at one of her look a likes.

He sighed. "Order in the dungeons!" When nobody responded he added a weak "Please?"

"That is my hair ornament!"

"No it's not! It belongs to me!"

"You tramp! Where did you get that dress? It's an exact replicate of_mine."_

"Same place you got yours at, hag!"

"You copied my hair style!"

The Dai Lee sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

The dozen or so women/girls glared at him. "Shut up!"

The Dai Lee sighed, trying to catch the attention of one of them. "Joo Dee--"

"What?!" The women asked in exasperation, and then exchanged glances with each other.

_Oh no, _thought the guard, realizing his mistake.

"He was talking to me! I'm Joo Dee--"

"So am I! We all are, wise guy!"

"He meant me--didn't you hear him? He pronounced it "Joooo De."

"No he said Jo Deee."

"Well are you sure he didn't say Joo Deee?"

The guard began to bang his head against the wall.


	16. Fan Girlz! Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Title:_**Fan Girlz! Pt II **__or __**Invasion.**_

Summary: Because once the Fangirls invade Avatar, you know that everyone is doomed.

A/N: I love Aang! He deserves a hug!

* * *

Aang has been called many things during his travels. 

He has been called by his name, by his title, by Toph's creative names (such as Twinkletoes), and other names.

But recently…

"OH! IT'S HIM!!"

Aang had been having a so-so time in Ba Sing Se. He was extremely worried for Appa, was annoyed with Jo Dee's inability to get intouch with her own brain (and subsequently use it) and was quite stunned when from out of_nowhere, _some girls his age tackled him to the floor.

"OH HE'S SO CUTE!!"

Someone 'squee'd in the group.

Aang (by some divine miracle) somehow managed to get up and disentangle himself from the group.

The poor boy made his first mistake--he tried to communicate with the...girls.

"What are you doing?" Aang was luckily thinking clearly, and was backing away. "Who are you people?"

"Well," One of the girls cleared her throat, "We're the _Insert name here _fan girls! And we're--"

"_Insert name here?" _Aang asked, blinking in confusion. "Don't you have a name for your group?"

One of the other girls shook her head sadly. "No, see, we've been trying to find someone really special that we can worship/obscess over, and so far, we've found no one."

"Until we saw you...mysterious boy!" A random girl almost came close to grabbing Aang's arm, but he sidestepped the snatch.

"Look, this is flattering and all, but I really can't have a Fan club!" Aang made his second mistake--he refused them.

The girls began to cry.

"Don't cry!" Aang was flustered, as almost an insane amount of tears came from the small group of girls. He had forgotten that in an Anime, even one such as Avatar, there could be exaggerated amounts of tears, hair, and quick movements.

Unfortunately, this was the last mistake. Three strikes, you're out!

"HE'S SO SWEET!!"

Aang was smothered again by an enormous crowd.

"AHH!! HELP!"

"OH, MONK-Y WE LORRVE YOU!!"

And thus the "Monk" Fan Girl club was born.

A/N: I am going to change my penname to Shuramai. Just a little note...


End file.
